Mind Games
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: What I wished happened in season 2 finale of Body of proof.
1. Chapter 1

10 minutes, that was how long it has been since Wilson broke into her office.

She clearly had been tortured.

She had dozens of cuts and bruises all over her body.

But she had not been killed yet.

"So how about we get the fun started, shall we?" Wilson said.

The room was cold it had started raining and thundering.

Perfect weather for murder Megan thought.

But she just couldn't get Peter out of her head.

Had he really meant it when he said he wouldn't look out for her anymore?

Had he really gave up on her?

The sound of the thunder crashing startled her thoughts.

"You're not going to get away with this." Megan replied coldly.

He chuckled. "See that's when you're wrong.

I've gotten away with three murders, what makes you think I'm not going to get away with yours?" Wilson said smiling.

"My friends are going to get here soon." Megan said clearly unsure if their really were.

People got off the elevator.

Wilson turned and looked.

He hurridly duck taped Megan's mouth and went to see what was going on.

People.

People were on the floor where Wilson planned to kill Megan.

But not just any people, the whole team.

There stood Curtis, Kate, Bud, Sam , and even Ethan had came with Peter.

Wilson stood and jumped out of the place he was hiding and shot Megan in the abdomen.

Omph! Megan yelled but could barely be heard because of her duck tape.

Bud took one shot and fired.

Wilson was dead.

Gone.

Vanished.

Never to hurt a living thing again.

And everybody hustled toward where Megan's window was smashed.

And in horror, saw Megan." Megan!" Kate yelled with fear.

Bud helped untie Megan while Peter ripped the tape off."Ow!" Megan yelped.

Then everybody saw the bullet and the blood lauching out of her abdomen and squirting blood everywhere. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Get an ambulance!" Bud shouted and let Kate put pressure on the wound until the paramedics would arrive.

Everybody saw the large amount of blood pooled around Megan's waist and they had little hope that she was going to survive. But their thoughts were interrupted by the paramedics rushing in and rapidly put Megan on a gurney and wheeled her away. All the rest of the team could do was to watch and see a fragile, blood soaked Megan Hunt being pulled away from them. Then they heard chatting and noises and went to see what was the commotion.

Reporters, cameras, and police officers trying to block off the chaos. But it was too much and the team had to come down and help them.

" Any news on the attack?" the fairly beautiful reporter said.

" Miss. Hunt got shot in her lower abdomen, and she is in very critical condition. That's all we know so far." Kate said.

"Who attacked her?" another reporter asked.

Kate paused for a moment. "Wilson Polley" Kate replied barely managing to get the words out of her mouth. He made her sick in the stomach and the heart.

Gasps, shudders, and whispering came over the crowd as they jotted things down on their notebooks.

"I'm done for questioning." Kate said.

Then the group of six headed to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author: Lindsaylove15_

_Story: Mind Games _

_Chapter: 3rd_

_Spoilers: Mind Games spoilers for season 2 episode 20 for Body of proof_

_Rating: T to be safe._

_Summary: What I wished happened in the season 2 finale of Body of proof._

_All mistakes are mine! English and grammar is by far my WORST subject in school. :-/ (Not good...) _

_Note:Thank you guys sooo much for favoriting this story and favoriting me as one of your favorite authors' and also reviewing! It means sooo much to me! :D _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Body of proof, or else Peter would be in season 3! :D _

* * *

Kate, Bud, Sam, Ethan, Curtis, and Peter were all packed into a group and drew attention, for they had serious looks on their faces and were walking swiftly. Their coats swished back and forth, like the sound of windsheild wipers wiping the rain away.

"I'm looking for Megan Hunt." Kate asked the nurse at the front desk. The nurse looked up afraid to tell the woman the truth, and decided not to.

"She's in surgery." the nurse replied quietly. Kate stopped and studied the nurse and without saying a small word of thanks walked away. The group sat on the torn, rather old and rusty furniture in silence.

Peter liked the silence it gave him time to think; to cope. But Ethan on the other hand thought the silence was awkward and was glad Kate's phone started to ring. Kate reached into her black coach purse and pulled out her phone to see who was calling. And when she did she gave an aggravated sigh answered it with a agitated tone.

"Kate Murphy, what? Yes she was shot, okay, try not to release to the press, they would have a field day. Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" Bud asked.

"The mayor," Kate sighed he wanted to know what happened.

"What did you tell him?" Bud asked.

"Just that she got shot." Kate said.

"Oh no!" Peter said.

"What?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Joan and Lacey!" Peter exclaimed.

"We got to call them!" Peter said, and was afraid they were going to find out from the news.

* * *

Author's note-

Okay, I'm not going to demand reviews anymore, because it's a HUGE turnoff to readers, so I'm just going to ask nicely.

Plz,Plz,Plz with two cherries on top. Review and favorite my story! :D

I love all of my readers. *Hugs*

XoXoXo

-Lindsay :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

That's enough smiley faces... wait just one more! :D


End file.
